


Give Me More

by Japangelista



Series: Yandere Kotori Shenanigans [2]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, No Plot/Plotless, POV Second Person, Sexual Content, consider yourself warned, like a lot probably, not probably definitely, she's baaaaack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7516246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Japangelista/pseuds/Japangelista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all, she's really showing you that she's yours. All yours.<br/>And that's just how it should be.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Kotori doesn't handle distance very well, does she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me More

**Author's Note:**

> oops I sinned

Maki sees you. You _know_ she does, every time you look over to catch her staring at you. But recently, she won't approach you about it.

You really can't have that, you think, now, can you?

It's only been half a week, but you can't take it any more. You can't help yourself as you jog to catch up with her long strides. Save for the two of you, the hallway is empty.

"Oh, Maki-chan!"

It's enough to catch her attention for a split second before you cup her face in your hands and crash your lips against hers.

The shocked cry against your lips is satisfying, reverberating in your mouth as you feel her fingers tangle themselves in your hair. She's breathing deeply when you break away without a sound. You know that she misses the contact.

Her eyes focus and she splutters. "Kotori, what..." she gasps out through swollen lips, "...the hell...was that?" In spite of her choice language, she doesn't sound angry to you. Maybe a little bit panicked? But that wouldn't make sense. Maki doesn't have a reason to panic around you, not at all.

"I just felt like it's been too long," you reply innocently, which isn't really an answer. "You've been terribly distant as of late, you know. And I don't think that it would be right of you to say that you haven't missed me."

"It wouldn't be?" She bites her lip, and you watch her swallow. Why won't she look you in the eyes? It's bothering you. "And...if I said that I didn't?"

Well, if Maki was trying to test you, she wasn't doing a very good job of it. The answer comes to you easily enough that you smile and gently poke her nose. "Then you would be lying, obviously!" Maki-chan couldn't possibly forget you. The thought makes you giggle.

She pales at that, those violet eyes you love so much darting back and forth between you and nothing. She stutters. "Kotori, listen, I really need to go -"

"But you really have missed me haven't you? And you _want_ me..." You cut her off, running a hand through her scarlet hair before resting it at the back of her neck. You note how her breath catches. "...don't you?"

She bites her lip, narrowing her eyes at you as her cheeks turn red. "Not here," she mutters through gritted teeth.

You hum lightly, running a thumb across her tight jawline. "Wrong answer again." You smile that bright smile of yours when her eyes fly open. She's so cute. "You really are a terrible liar, aren't you?'

"Oh, I'm going to hell," she sighs before she all but pounces on you.

Maki is a far cry from the hesitancy that she normally has. The last times that you had met up with her like this, she had been a mess before you even touched her. Now though, even if it isn't like her, you find that's something you aren't missing. After all, she's really showing you that she's yours. All yours.

And that's just how it should be.

You drag your lips across hers, guiding her head down to yours as you let her back hit the lockers. Her lips part in a silent gasp; you decide to take it as an invitation to dart your tongue inside and she moans - so loudly it may have been embarrassing if you weren't so intrigued by the sound.

You need more of it.

Ah, but it wouldn't be fair if the two of you were interrupted.

You pull away, but the spoiled pout on her face almost makes you change your mind. "Come on now," you tell her, sure that your amusement is written clearly on your face, "If you keep being like that, then we'll never make it to a table."

All that she does is gape at you, and you really want to see more of her like that as you drag her into the nearest classroom by the hand. You're more than satisfied when Maki hastily locks the door behind you and pulls the shade down over the window.

A quick look around tells you that you've sought privacy in the music room - how befitting of your junior, you think - but the lack of desks or tables makes you frown. The piano, on the other hand...Maki couldn't mind that too much, could she?

"Maki-chan," You hum lightly, drawing her attention to you. Her eyes seem to shine in the dim lighting; you love the way she looks at you, and no one else. Taking both her hands in yours, you lead her to the piano. "Why don't you sing for me?"

Her cheeks burn a satisfying shade of red. "Was that an innuendo?"

You purse your lips at that. "That's unfair, answering with another question!" Your hands go to her shoulders, pulling down just slightly. Maki seems to get the message, if only subconsciously. Her knees buckle and she sits down clumsily on the piano bench, looking up at you now with wide eyes.

"Kotori, people will hear..." She swallows thickly when your hand wanders past the hem of her blazer and down the fabric of her skirt. But still, you see her cross her ankles behind your legs.

"They don't matter," you whisper sweetly, and you lean forward so that your lips brush, because you want her to feel every next word that comes out of your mouth: "What matters, little princess, is that _I_ can hear you. Okay?"

Her eyes flutter shut, a high-pitched sort of whine stumbling past her smooth lips. You happen to know that she's a fan of your nickname for her, even though she'd never admit that out loud. She shivers under your touch. And suddenly, all that you can think of is that you need to make her do it again.

Her shoulders relax when your hands deftly unbutton her blazer and shirt. She shrugs herself out of them and they fall idly near the piano's pedals.

_She's wearing white,_ you note with a smile as you look at her cotton bra. You do remember telling her that she looked cute in white, and on more than one occasion. "You remembered that I liked this then? It's almost like you were expecting this, weren’t you...?"

Maki bites her lip as she goes red to the tips of her ears. "N-not really, I just happened to -"

You shush her, leaning forward so that your foreheads touch. "It's okay to just admit it, you know. But..." You duck your head downward so that your mouth is almost right in front of her ear, and you can feel her holding her breath. "...in my opinion, I'd like it better if it were on the floor. Wouldn't you agree, Maki-chan?"

With your hands on her shoulders, it's easy for you to feel how she shivers almost instantly as the words fall from your lips. God, you need more, you _need_ it.

The thought clouds your mind almost obsessively, impairing your focus as you hastily unclasp her bra. The anticipation affects you so much that you can feel it shaking in your hands. But even with your hands cupping her breasts and her voice singing muffled praises against your mouth as her hands unbutton your blazer, that thought is still there and it drives you wild.

_More._

Your shirt is untucked and unbuttoned. Maki's nails dig into the skin of your back, but you find that you don't mind the pain in the slightest. Your right hand wanders, fingers ghosting over her porcelain skin and leaving goosebumps in their wake. Her breathing picks up and her hot breath brushes against your face when she pulls away from you. You trail up her thighs - you feel her legs start to shake - and that loud moan that she has hits your lips and rings in your ears when your two fingers meet damp fabric.

_You need more._

You duck your head, trailing kisses along her jawline until your attention rests at her pulse point, her heartbeat pounding against your lips as you nip your teeth against the spot. You suck against her skin, you flick your tongue out over the area, anything to fill your intention of staining her flawless canvas with red and purple. Your fingers drag roughly against her, and the sensation of  _feeling_ her whimper beneath you sends blood pounding in your temples and between your hips.

"Don't tease me," Maki stammers, face flushed and chest heaving against you. She can barely form coherent thoughts. "I don't...I-I cant - "

She cuts off when you deftly slip her wet underwear down her legs (white, you think, but it's nothing more than a passing thought) and stroke your fingers against hot, pliant flesh. She cries out, nails digging into your skin and making your head spin in a dizzy rush. Your fingers slip in easily, and her grip on you tightens. Your pace is feverish, and while you feel Maki's breath hitching with every thrust inside of her, you find it hard to breathe normally. Had it always been this hot in the music room? You can feel your cheeks burning.

You can feel Maki's skin burning against your lips as you leave bites on her neck and her collarbone because she's yours, she's yours,  _she's yours._

_More, more..._

You aren't sure when it happens but you realize that the thought isn't yours anymore. Maki moans it like prayer, directly into your ear, slipped in between shallow breaths and strangled cries that sing in unison with the rhythm you play with her. She's a musician and a singer no matter the circumstances.

"Kotori,  _please -_ "

Her plea is punctuated with a borderline scream that bubbles up her throat; she tightens around your curled fingers, her whole body shaking as she hits her climax. She arches against you, nails scratching scores down your back. You sink your teeth into the skin between her neck and shoulder with your eyes screwed shut. She trembles as you bring her down and her breathing slows.

Your hand shakes when you slowly bring wet fingers to your mouth. You've missed her taste so much, but you decide that it shouldn't be a problem in the future.

Maki brings a hand to rest loosely in your hair. "Does that make this your turn now?" Her voice is hoarse and her eyes are clouded with desire.

You would love to. If you could have your way you would keep Maki all to yourself, forever.

But where's the fun in that?

So instead, you pull away from her, pressing a chaste kiss at the corner of her mouth and carefully re-buttoning your uniform shirt. "Maki-chan, listen, I really need to go."

"Now, that's not fair." Her lips press into that girlish pout, and she reaches out to grab the sleeve of your blazer. You brush her off, combing your free hand through your loose hair. You make sure to keep this image in your mind - Maki with her hair unkempt, bites on her neck and collarbone, shirtless and a beautiful mess.  _Your_ Maki. She looks at you with pleading eyes. "Kotori, next time..."

_Next time._ The words ring in your ears and you fight down your excitement.

"...give me more, please."

"Anything for you, little princess." You can't stop the smile that makes its way onto your face.

_You're going to make her yours._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, it's been a while, but there it is.
> 
> I'm surprised I got this done; it's been sitting in my drafts since June. Personally, I like this one better than the last one, mainly because writing from Kotori's point of view is so fun! This is the first smut fic that I've written (read: published), it'd be nice to know how I did. If not here then you can find me on tumblr @sin-hoshizora.
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading! Let me know if you wanna see more of this. Comments and kudos are always nice. Until next time!
> 
> ~Myles


End file.
